Baby Angel
by Vismur
Summary: Colección de dabbles. Dios regresá al cielo y quiere que sus arcángeles aprecien a la humanidad, por eso, los ha convertido temporalmente en bebés. Destiel.
1. Encargo

_**Titulo: **__Baby Angel _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Palabras: **_464

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**UNO**

**ENCARGO**

Acaban de regresar a Michael al cielo, bueno, Castiel lo había hecho con el aceite bendito, ante el claro enojo de Lucifer, quien estaba muy enojado, pero antes de tronar sus dedos y hacer alguna maldad, el cielo se volvió negro con rayos, todos los presentes se quedaron viendo al cielo.

- No puede ser – murmuro sorprendido Lucifer, mientras una onda de luz se esparció por todo el lugar, cegándolos.

Un instante después el cielo estaba despejado.

- ¿Qué rayos..? – dijo sobresaltado Dean, miro a Bobby quien se reponía de la exposición severa a la luz, y luego en Sam, quien tenia un mirada de confusión.

- ¿Dean? – pregunto el más alto.

- ¿Sam eres tú? – pregunto el rubio acercándose.

- Si – mirándose las manos – ¿y Lucifer? – pregunto viendo a todos lados.

- Ni idea, apareció la luz y después nada, pero me alegra que estés bien – le da un abrazo.

- Bueno niñas, ahora debemos descubrir que paso, nuestro amigo emplumado también se fue – dijo Bobby, señalando que Castiel tampoco estaba.

- Genial, lo que nos faltaba – se quejo Dean – maldito plumero ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto al cielo.

- Detrás de ti – respondió el susodicho, quien solo ladeo la cabeza, Dean intento controlar su impulso de golpearlo por el susto.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunto Sam curioso.

- Dios me llamo – fue su escueta respuesta.

- ¿Dios? – pregunto Dean medio burlón, señalando al cielo.

- Así es, nos llamo a todos, al parecer piensa regresar al cielo – responde, chocando su mirada al suelo, donde había una canasta, de la cuál no se habían percatado hasta ese momento – aunque tiene algunas lecciones para todos, y me ha regresado a la normalidad – termina su explicación, pero aun con la mirada en la canasta.

- Vaya eso es fantástico, ¿Así que no habrá fin del mundo? – pregunto Sam emocionado porque esa locura acabase.

- No – con la mirada fija en la canasta.

- ¿Y esa canasta? – pregunto Dean, mirando al mismo objeto.

- Solo estoy viendo que Michael siga dormido – menciono Castiel muy casualmente.

- ¿Michael? – pregunto Bobby, los humanos se miraron entre si, y se acercaron a la canasta. Donde abrieron bien los ojos, en la canasta había unos bebés, pero no uno ni dos, sino cuatro.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – a Dean le iba a dar algo, mientras seguía viendo a los pequeños que estaban durmiendo.

- Son Michael, Lucifer, Rafael y Gabriel – responde Castiel – Dios ha visto lo que has hecho a mi, y ha decidido que quizás los arcángeles necesiten aprender sobre el mundo humano, y te los encarga, ya que te considera alguien lo suficiente apto.

- … - todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Que me vio, cara de niñera! – resoplo molesto Dean, mirando de nuevo a los bebés.


	2. Negación

_**Titulo: **__Baby Angel _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles._

_Gracias a __Yvarlcris__, __LiaCollins__, __, __GreenEyesSpn__ y todas las personas que se pasaron por aquí._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DOS**

**NEGACIÓN**

Dean tardo en reaccionar algunos diez minutos de esto.

Lo que lo saco de su mundo fue un lamento ahogado, como un bostezo ligero, y luego el llanto que se expande, Castiel se agacho a recoger al bebé llorón, a quien tomo con suma delicadeza, no como se supone levantar correctamente un bebé, pero tenia cuidado de no lastimar.

No sabía porqué, pero tenia la certeza que el bebé castaño claro y piel blanca que tenia en sus brazos Castiel, era Gabriel. Y no solo por el parecido con el cuerpo que uso anteriormente, sino por su presencia.

- Es Gabriel – dijo Castiel, mientras el bebé se veía un poco confundido con su entorno.

- ¿Por qué hace esa mirada? – pregunto Sam curioso, el bebé le mira parpadeando.

- Estuvo muerto, ahora regresa a la vida, pero con un cuerpo pequeño – dice Castiel tranquilizando al bebé, Gabriel se deja querer.

- No entiendo – dijo Bobby entrando a la conversación – ¿no se suponía que Dean tenia que enseñarles el mundo humano? – cuestiono el humano con barba.

- Por supuesto, pero Dios dijo que "si no duele, no sirve", así que los convirtió en bebés con semi conciencia de lo que son – dice Castiel regresando a Gabriel a la canasta, donde el bebé de cabello negro y ojos castaños, quien poseía el nombre de Lucifer, se despertaba, ambos gorgoreando entre ellos al parecer comunicándose.

- No entiendo – confesó Dean intentado procesar la información.

- Saben que son arcángeles, saben de Dios, saben que tú eres Dean, y que tienes un hermano llamado Sam, saben que soy su hermano menor, saben del casi inicio del apocalipsis, saben en teoría todo, pero no a grandes escalas – responde simplemente el ángel.

- Así puede iniciar el apocalipsis cuando crezcan lo suficiente, ¿no? – pregunto desconfiado Dean.

- Dios ha sellado sus poderes, así que serán más o menos bebés normales humanos hasta los veinte años – Dean se horrorizo de esto.

- ¡Los tengo que cuidar 20 años! – se quejo el mencionado.

- Que parte de "si no duele, no sirve", no has entendido Dean – el rubio casi noto un extraño gesto de irritación.

- ¿Era para ellos o para mí? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

- De todas maneras, deberías empezar a hacer algo, creo que pronto Michael y Rafael despertarán y tendrán hambre – dice Castiel, viendo a Gabriel y Lucifer comunicándose en idioma bebé. Cas jamás le diría a Dean que estos bebés habían estado insultando al rubio por lo menos diez minutos.

Tenía unas tremendas ganas de suspirar.

Tomó la canasta, teniendo cuidado con ellos, mientras seguían preguntando porque estaban en esa forma, aunque claro, no de una forma violenta, sino más bien interesados de lo que Dios quería hacer.

Mientras tanto Dean pensaba si podría deshacerse de los bebés abriendo la puerta del coche accidentalmente en una curva.

- Por cierto Dean, Dios mando decir que si les pasa algo te mandará a partir con un rayo y te revivirá, y de todas maneras tendrás que hacerlo – dice Castiel mientras mete la canasta en el asiento trasero del Impala.

Sam estaba a punto de soltar una risa, porque sabía que su hermano estaba ya pensando la forma de deshacerse de su problema cuádruple, el mencionado solo bufo molesto y Bobby oró porque los pequeños bebés siguieran vivos en el trayecto, por muy arcángeles que fueran, Dean era Dean.


	3. Compras

_**Titulo: **__Baby Angel _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles._

_Gracias a __LiaCollins__, __Yvarlcris__, airam18 y las personas que se pasaron por aquí._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TRES**

**COMPRAS**

Dean estaba apunto de sacar cualquier cable lo suficiente fuerte y ahorcarse, cuatro bebés estaban demostrando sus grandes pulmones en esos momentos.

- Tienen hambre – menciono Castiel tratando de tranquilizarlos, sin éxito por supuesto.

Dean bufó de nuevo.

- ¡Bien!, iré a la tienda, ¡contentos! – grito enfadado mientras giraba a su nena a una tienda departamental cercana. Los bebés callaron hipando, al parecer contentos porque les hicieron caso.

El auto donde iban Sam y Bobby les siguió.

Al llegar a la tienda departamental, Dean inmediatamente salió de su coche, entrando para comprar algo que pudieran comer los niños, pero al llegar al área para estos, se encontró con una gran diversidad de productos que nunca había visto, o no sabía como se usaban.

- ¿Qué debería comprar? – se pregunto a si mismo, mientras veía al menos diez marcas distintas de leche.

- Aparentan al menos tres meses, deberás comprar la que tenga una etiqueta que cumpla con esa característica – Dean casi grita por el susto, al lado suyo, e invadiendo su espacio personal se encontraba Castiel, leyendo un libro para papás primerizos.

- ¡Cas! – se quejó con el ángel, que solo tomo dos contenedores de leche, de los que había mencionado sin levantar la vista y los puso en un carrito, que no había visto.

- ¿Qué sucede Dean? – pregunto inclinando un poco la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a los verdes ojos de su compañero.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto sobándose el entrecejo.

- Vine para que compres todo para los bebés, Sam sugirió que compres de una vez todo lo que necesitarán y te evites vueltas muy seguido – regresando su atención al libro, mientras caminaba un poco y tomaban diez biberones y los metía al carrito.

- ¿Los bebés están con Sam y Bobby? – pregunto curioso, mientras Cas ponía su atención a los biberones, como reconsiderando la situación, al final metió seis más para acompañar a los otros diez.

- Si, los mantendrían ocupados – se cerca a los pañales, y toma dos paquetes grandes, fijándose en el libro antes de meterlos al carrito. Dean suspiro, tomó el carro y siguió a Castiel, quien andaba enfrascado en el libro, mientras metía chupones, jabón, talco, toallitas, champú, una tina para baño bastante grande, cremas, limpiabiberones, esponjas, y demás accesorios.

Hasta que llegaron a la ropa.

- Necesitaremos mucha ropa, los bebés se ensucian mucho – leyó Castiel el libro, algunas madres estaban cercas, viendo al par tan particular, el ángel le hecho una ojeada a la ropa.

- Lo que sea estará bien – mientras oía como murmuraban algunas chicas mientras se reirán, quería irse ya.

- Pero no se que les gustará – se quejó Cas viendo la ropita, en colores pastel.

- Fácil – dijo Dean un poco amenazado a su masculinidad por comprar esto, empezó a tomar camisitas, pantaloncitos, suetercitos, calcetines, zapatitos y gorritos – amarillo para Rafael, azul para Gabriel, verde para Michael y blanco para Lucifer – río ante lo último, y metió todo en el carrito – eso es todo, vámonos – se dirigió a la caja.

- Pero faltan algunas cosas – Castiel siguió a Dean.

- Después Cas, después –


	4. Comida

_**Titulo: **__Baby Angel _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles._

_Gracias a __Yvarlcris__, __Dee Spiegel__, __LiaCollins__, airam18 y las personas que se pasaron por aquí._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CUATRO**

**COMIDA**

Cuando salieron con grandes bolsas de la tienda, se encontraron con la escena más surrealista de la existencia hasta ahora, Bobby le hacia gestos a los bebés, intentando entretenerlos, Sam veía esta interacción embobado, mientras los bebés tenia su mirada fija en el viejo.

Lucifer lo veía con burla, Gabriel estaba divertido, Michael creía que el viejo era extraño y Rafael tenía miedo, este en cualquier momento iba a soltarse a llorar.

- Vamos abuelo, démonos prisa – hizo acto de presencia con una voz dura Dean, haciendo que Bobby se pegara en el coche para levantarse.

- No me llames así – se quejo el hombre sobándose la cabeza.

Castiel entro al auto en los asientos traseros, donde los arcángeles al parecer se relajaron con su presencia.

- Jugando a la casita – dijo con burla Sam al ver los paquetes.

- Cállate Sammy – le dio una mirada dura, mientras metía todo en el Impala y cerraba la puerta duramente.

- No esponjes las plumas, mamá gallina – dijo en burla aun el menor de los hermanos, riéndose cuando Dean solo le mostró uno de sus dedos obscenamente.

- Que te den – arrancando el auto.

- Debemos encontrar un lugar limpio – aconsejo Castiel usando un poco de su Gracia para tranquilizar a los bebés, mientras seguía leyendo el libro.

- ¿Aun sigues con esa cosa? – se quejo Dean viendo por el espejo retrovisor al ángel, que parecía un padre preocupado, y era lindo.

Dean contuvo las ganas de golpearse con el volante por el pensamiento.

- Esta es la segunda parte de papás primerizos – dijo mostrando el libro, que se veía exactamente igual al otro, solo que tenia el numero dos grande.

Dean resopló, pero aun así busco un lugar donde quedarse en el momento, estaba seguro que Dios lo mandaría a Siberia si no hacia caso.

Otro resoplido.

Al final tuvo que tragarse las palabras, los bebés eran buenos para conseguir más. Recorrieron los hoteles para buscar al menos uno respetable, pero al parecer no había, hasta que una dueña de hoteles vio a los angelitos, la pobre babeaba al verlos, emocionada, también miraba con grandes ojos a Dean y Castiel, quienes eran los que intentaban buscar alojamiento, les dejo una habitación mucho más grande e higiénica, toallas completamente limpias, tres camas y dos sillones, una pequeña y buena cocina, y dos baños, prácticamente regalados.

- Ustedes si que son buenos en eso ¿eh? – Dean se dirigió a los bebés que seguían en la canasta, quienes solo lo veían sin entender.

- Entonces hay que vestirles y hacerles la leche – dice Castiel viéndolo, prácticamente diciéndole con la mirada, ¿Qué esperas?, Dean suspiro, Sam riéndose de la situación y Bobby embobado con los bebés.

- Vale – tomando algunos biberones.

- Primero los tienes que desinfectar – sugiere Castiel leyendo aun el libro.

- Si mamá gallina – responde burlón Dean, logrando una mirada penetrante, mientras pone agua a desinfectar y los biberones aparte para el mismo procedimiento.

Dejo eso en la estufa, mientras volvía su atención a los bebés. Dean apenas se había percatado que no tenía ropa, tomo la que compro, y la extendió en la cama.

- Veamos – tomó al bebé que ya sabia era Gabriel, piel clara, cabello castaño claro, ojos mieles, aunque aun tenia que verse – Hola Gabriel – primero le puso el pañal, luego una camiseta, después un pantalón, los calcetines, los zapatos y el gorro, todo en azul.

Sonrió satisfecho.

- Bien ya estas – acomodo algunas almohadas y dejo a Gabriel sobre otra cama – veamos quien sigue – tomo a un bebé rubio, con los ojos azules e igual de piel clara, ¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunto viendo al bebé, quien parecía ser el más tranquilo.

- Michael – respondió Castiel – Dean rodo los ojos, he hizo el mismo procedimiento que con Gabriel, solo que su ropita era verde.

- Bien, tú también ya estas – dejando a Michael junto Gabriel, tomo otro bebé de la canasta, tenia el cabello negro, al igual que los ojos, y la piel blanca - ¿Quién eres tú? – el bebé parecía molesto que lo agarraran.

- Rafael – volvió a responde Castiel, ahora sacando la leche, y apagando el fuego de la estufa, para que se enfriaran el agua y los biberones.

Con Rafael, tuvo un poco de problemas para vestir, ya que no se dejaba, pero al final vestido de amarillo lo dejo junto a sus hermanos.

- Así que este ultimo tiene que ser Lucy – menciono Castiel tomando al ultimo bebé, a quien no le gusto el diminutivo, este era igual de piel blanca, con ojos azules y cabello negro – te verás adorable de blanco – se burlo, mientras lo vestia.

Cuando termino vio a Sam con una sonrisa grabando.

- Eso fue tan tierno – dijo Sam, Bobby siguió con la sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Cállense! – se dirigió a la cocina para preparar los biberones, en cinco minutos estaba listos.

- Dejen de burlarse, y ayúdenme con Migue, Gaby, Rafy y Lucy – a cada uno le dio un biberón, también a Castiel, mientras tomaba a Michael, quien parecía un poco incomodo, pero acepto la comida.

Sam tomo a Gabriel, quien inmediatamente se puso a comer. Mientras Bobby tomo a Lucyfer, quien tenía hambre, así que no rechazo la comida. Él más complicado de convencer fue Rafael, pero solo la paciencia de Castiel logró que pruebe un sorbo, y ya no pudieron quitarle el biberón.


	5. Hogar

_**Titulo: **__Baby Angel _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles._

_Gracias a __LiaCollins__, airam18, __Yvarlcris__, __Alyson1.0__, __Elghin__ , Nico Novak, __chabely__, Sandra y Silvano; y a todas las personas que se pasaron por aquí._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CINCO**

**HOGAR**

Agotados, más el rubio mayor, de haber cuidado de cuatro angelitos que ahora estaban dormidos en una cama, mientras Dean estaba engullendo lo que podía de comida, Bobby y Sam bebían tranquilamente y Castiel seguía con la tercera edición del libro.

- ¿Y donde vas a vivir con ellos? – Sam hizo la pregunta del billón de dólares.

- ¿Qué? – Dean se atraganto al oír la pregunta.

- Digo – Sam dejo la botella en el suelo mientras cruza los brazos – Dios quiere que los cuides, y que le enseñes todo lo relacionado con los humanos, y creo que una forma bastante compresible de hacerlo, es criándolos como humanos, ya sabes, como una familia – termino su discurso el menos de los hermanos.

- ¡Deja de leer los libros de Cas! – señalando al ángel enfrascado en el libro.

- Lo siento, son atrayentes – se disculpo Sam.

- De todas maneras, ¿Qué quieren?, ¿Yo el papá, Cas la mamá y los cuatrillizos? – señalándose a asimismo, junto a los ángeles - ¿él tío y el abuelo? – terminando sarcásticamente.

- No necesariamente Dean – dijo Bobby – pero creo que vas a tener que dejar la cacería a menos de que sea donde residas permanentemente desde ahora, y buscar un empleo normal, no los puedes tener dando vueltas por todo Estados Unidos – cabeceo hacia los niños.

- ¿Quiere que habrá una carpintería? – pregunto con burla – y ni siquiera son humanos – se volvió a quejar el rubio.

- Tienen la mayoría de sus poderes sellados Dean, necesitarán protección - dijo Castiel uniéndose a la conversación.

- Quizás debamos vivir juntos, cuatro bebés y luego cuando crezcan, pueden que Dean necesite ayuda – Sam ignoro a su hermano para hacer planes con Bobby y Castiel.

- Hey – llamo Dean sin resultado.

- Un lugar seguro, quizás sus poderes estén sellados y sea difícil saber si son arcángeles, pero debemos evitar que cualquier ser del infierno de acerque – dijo Castiel, también ignorando al rubio.

- No hagan planes sin mi consentimiento – volvió a quejarse.

- Mi casa es grande, podemos vivir juntos, nada que no arregle una buena pintura y algunas remodelaciones, unas cuantas adicciones y estaremos bien – dijo Bobby.

- Eso haremos – dijo Sam satisfecho – mañana nos iremos a nuestro hogar definitivo.

- ¡No me ignoren! – grito furioso, pero por el ruido los bebés despertaron y empezaron a llorar por que se asustaron.

Castiel, Sam y Bobby vieron a Dean con mala cara, mientras intentaban tranquilizarlos.

- Dios me odia – dijo Dean.


	6. Noche

_**Titulo: **__Baby Angel _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles._

_Gracias a __LiaCollins__, __Yvarlcris__, __Alyson1.0__, __Elghin_,_chabely__, y airam18; y a todas las personas que se pasaron por aquí._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SEIS **

**NOCHE**

Después de dos días de viaje, llegaron a su destino, mientras Dean y Castiel se quedaban en un hotel con los niños, Sam y Bobby arreglaban habitaciones en la casa del más viejo.

Pero vamos, se supone que debería ser así, pero no, eran las cuatro de la mañana, Rafael estaba llorando, Michael estaba dormido, a saber como con el ruido estridente de la habitación, Lucifer y Gabriel estaban despiertos y muy molestos, y en cualquier momento se pondrían a llorar.

Dean maldijo en dientes, una persona no podía con cuatro bebés, bueno, tres bebés, Michael no contaba porque seguía dormido. Odiaba que Castiel no estuviera para ayudarle, hace una hora, los de arriba le llamarón, y ahora se encontraba solo a este reto.

Intento tomar a Rafael para calmarlo o ver si tenia que cumplir alguna necesidad, pero se movía mucho, al final logró tomarlo, pero comprobó que no necesitaba nada, solo lloraba, y volvió a maldecir que Castiel no estaba, Rafael prefería a su hermano para todo.

- Lo siento Rafy, pero te tendrás que conformar conmigo – alzó al bebé quien intentaba llorar más fuerte, pero Dean lo acomodo en su pecho, meciéndolo suavemente, había visto en alguna película, no es que haya visto una completa, que cuando los bebés lloraban sin razón aparente, es cuando querían que los cargaran o les cantarán.

Y por primera vez se alegró que Castiel no estuviera.

- Más les vale nunca decirle esto a Cas, Sam o Bobby, o haré su adolescencia un martirio – amenazó a los bebés, quienes se quedaron callados, incluso Rafael, curiosos por saber lo que haría Dean.

Dean intento recordar alguna canción para cantar, pero la única que le venia a la mente era All Out Of Love de Air Supply, se golpeo mentalmente, y decidió comprar algunas chucherías para que los bebés duerman a la mañana siguiente.

- Estaba hablando enserio – volvió a amenazar, mientras intentaba recordar la letra, y las primeras silabas salían de su boca.

Sin saberlo Lucifer y Gabriel se burlaban de él entre ellos, al cabo ni los entendía, pero ya cansados y agradecidos de que Rafael estuviera callado, cerraron sus ojitos y fueron a soñar con castillos grandes y barras de chocolates, respectivamente.

El único que seguía despierto era Rafael, mientras Dean seguía cantando canciones que no fueran tan agresivas o sexuales, mientras mecía al bebé y le acariciaba la espalda, moviéndose por toda la habitación del hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Castiel regresó de nuevo a la habitación del hotel lo recibió una escena que jamás se hubiera esperado.

Dean estaba cargando a Rafael, ambos dormidos en el sofá.

Normalmente Rafael no se dejaba agarrar, pero bueno, los arcángeles deberían acostumbrarse a vivir con Dean, que esperan años antes de que regresen sus habilidades y sus memorias enteras.

Volviendo a ver la escena, sintió una clase de calorcito subiendo por el lado izquierdo de su pecho, palpo un poco confundido en ese lugar, pero le resto importancia, ya habría tiempo de preguntar, tomo a Rafael con cuidado, y lo puso de nuevo con sus hermanos.

Se dirigió de nuevo con Dean, y lo acomodo en el sillón, tomo una manta y lo cubrió, una vez terminada su tarea, se sentó en una silla cercas de Dean, con vista con los que estaban dormidos, esperando el nuevo día.


	7. Documentos

_**Titulo: **__Baby Angel _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles._

_Gracias a __LiaCollins__, __Yvarlcris__, airam18, _VampirezShepherd023, Gabrielle Edelstein , Leilael y supernathy;_ y a todas las personas que se pasaron por aquí._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Siete**

**Documentos**

- Bueno princesas, bienvenidas a su casa – dijo con burla Dean mientras llegaban a la casa de Bobby, por fin después de una larga semana de mantenimiento, esta se encontraba en las mejores condiciones nunca antes vistas por muchos años.

- Dean, que son niños – reprendió Sam, cargando a Gabriel, quien veía todo con ojitos curiosos, era adorable, fue el pensamiento de Dean.

- "No Dean, no, no son adorables" – pensó con amargura al tiempo, porque no podía contra su instinto paterno – "malditos bebes que son adorables" – vio abajo a sus brazos, él cargaba a Rafael y Michael, uno en cada brazo, Castiel se encargaba de Lucifer.

- Me parece que vamos a ir que tener que ir de compras, de nuevo – agrego Bobby mientras dejaba un montón de cosas en la casa, él sabía que un bebé te deja en la ruina, ahora con cuatro, había muchas cosas que comprar.

- ¿Nos das el tour? – pregunto con un poco de burla el rubio, ya le dolían los brazos de cargar dos bebés, Bobby solo le vio con burla un rato.

- Bien chicas, el arsenal esta en el sótano, esta planta está libre de cosas peligrosas, a excepción de algunas sorpresas escondidas por si son de utilidad, la planta alta cuenta con las misma medidas de seguridad, la habitación al final es mía, la habitación que sigue es de Sam, hay dos habitaciones solas que serán para los niños cuando crezcan, pero por el momento se quedarán solas, la última es la tuya, Dean, ahí encontrarás tu nuevo "paraíso", hay una cuna lo suficiente grande para los cuatro, con algunos muebles – termino su explicación Bobby.

- Oh bien, vamos a dejarlos en la cuna – los hermanos con el ángel subieron para dejar a los bebés a que durmieran.

Diez minutos después, volvieron a bajar.

- ¿Quien fue el diseñador de modas? – dijo un poco de burla Dean, quien movía los brazos para quitar el adormecimiento.

- Cállate – reclamo Bobby, sabiendo que Dean se refería al montón de estrellas que pinto en la pared donde estaba la cuna, con pintura que se veía en la oscuridad, no pudo resistirse.

- Vale, vale – dejo por la paz, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- Por cierto – saca un folder – aquí esta la documentación de tus hijos – dice simplemente.

- ¿Mis hijos?

- ¿Que apellido le iba a poner?, por supuesto, legalmente son tuyos – responde rodando los ojos el más viejo, mientras Dean abre la carpeta y ve actas de nacimiento, tarjetas de vacunación, etcétera.

- Michael Winchester, Gabriel Winchester, Rafael Winchester, ¿Lucyfer Winchester? – pregunto a Bobby, él solo se encogió de hombros.

- Íbamos a ponerle Luzbel, ya que se supone que es su verdadero nombre, pero pues, sonaba mucho a niña, y le dejamos Lucyfer mejor – responde Sam, Dean rodo los ojos, siguiendo leyendo los papeles.

- Nombre del padre, Dean Winchester, Nombre del padre Castiel Winchester, nombre del testi... ¿Qué? – Dean apenas registro la particularidad – Sam, Bobby ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto refiriéndose obviamente al hecho de los dos nombres.

- Te acuerdas de ` Yo él papá, Cas la mamá y los cuatrillizos´ - recordó Bobby.

- Estaba siendo sarcástico – Dean rodó los ojos, aunque no hizo nada para reclamar un cambio de nombre.

- Todavía está en trámite lo de la carpintería, por si quieres que lo detenga – dijo con burla, recibiendo una seña obscena a cambio.


	8. Habitación

_**Titulo:**__ Baby Angel _

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles._

_Gracias a LiaCollins, Elghin, Leilael, Alyson1.0, Gisela Nightray, chabely, natii, GreenEyesSpn y cpkennedy; y a todas las personas que se pasaron por aquí._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OCHO**

**HABITACIÓN**

Ver la casa de Bobby Singer en buenas condiciones era una de esas señales que deberían indicar el fin del mundo, cosa que no iba a pasar, obviamente.

Dean suspiro mientras preparaba cuatro biberones, la cocina a la cual se acostumbro por tanto tiempo, había mutado, Sam se había encargado de quitar basura en exceso, acomodar los trastos, reparar cosas que lo necesitaban y barnizar, limpio el piso hasta dejarlo en color marfil, que al parecer, era su tono original.

Las ventanas tuvieron un cambio de cortinas, de color caoba dándole más calor al lugar.

Las paredes fueron pintadas a ocre y café claro, donde uno tenia que tener buen ojo para notar símbolos alrededor de las ventanas o puertas, Sam y Bobby eran unos genios para hacer esa clase de obras y que parezcan inofensivas.

Una vez terminado de hacer lo biberones, los cargo en sus brazos, camino por varis habitaciones, donde alguna vez hubo libros tirados, ahora eran muebles casi normales, vueltos a barnizar para combinar con el nuevo tapiz que pusieron, que se parecía bastante al anterior, pero se notaba que estaba nuevo, las ventanas fueron descubiertas, con su propia marca de sellos para evitar invitados desagradables. Bobby ya les había explicado donde había herramientas necesarias, por ejemplo; había sal en las nuevas macetas que adornaban algunos puntos estratégicos, el agua bendita se encontraba en contenedores que parecían adornos; había una pistola detrás de un cuadro con sus municiones, una escopeta en una cajón falso de un ropero, y otra arma bajo la mesa del comedor.

Dean vio el reloj nuevo que colgaba encima de las escaleras, eran las cuatro de la mañana. El rubio suspiro y siguió caminando hasta su cuarto, donde Castiel cargaba a Rafael y Gabriel, Lucyfer estaba en la cuna bastante molesto, y Michael, él estaba dormido.

- Vamos Cas, dámelo – dijo Dean dejando los biberones en una pequeña mesilla, camino hasta el ángel y tomo a Rafael, a quien preparo para que comiera su leche, con gran entusiasmo, ya tenía hambre.

Cas tomo un biberón, y con el alimentaba a Gabriel, quien ya se estaba quedando dormido, así que bebió todo en tiempo record, Castiel al notar que ya no tenía leche, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que sacara el aire, una vez logrado el objetivo, lo dejo en la cuna, mientras tomaba a Lucyfer, quien estaba aliviado de poder comer al fin.

El silencio roto por los suspiros delicados de los bebés, era de cierta forma tranquilizante, Dean empezaba a gustarle cuidarlos. Levanto la vista hasta encontrarse a Castiel, quien se veía tan jodidamente tierno con un bebé en brazos.

El rubio frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza por el pensamiento.

Volvió su atención a Rafael, quien ya había acabado de comer, y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda con resultado de un eructo, lo dejo en la cuna y tomo a Michael, quien a pesar de que no estaba despierto, tenía que alimentar.

Le daba tanta gracia que aun dormido, abriera la boquita cuando sentía la mamila y empezaba a comer, suspirando de vez en cuando, él único inconveniente de Michael, es que comía demasiado lento cundo dormía, y Dean ya se estaba quedando dormido parado.

- Será mejor que te fueras a dormir – dijo Cas tomando a Michael de sus brazos, Dean no protesto porque prácticamente no podría seguir despierto por mucho más tiempo.

Dejando los zapatos regados, se acostó en la cama, y se acomodo, mientras tenía una mirada de lo que hacia el ángel.

Desde que habían llegado a la casa, Cas se había quedado en su habitación, parado en medio de la habitación, sentado en una silla o al lado de la cuna de los bebés, juraba que podía sentir la mirada del ángel casi toda la noche sobre él, y de cierta manera, ya no era tan espeluznante como antes.

Dean se empezó a sumergir en sueño, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de los bebés y el ángel acosador.


	9. Baño

_**Titulo:**__ Baby Angel _

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles._

_Agradezco a __LiaCollins__, __Leilael__, __sakuramar21__, Natii, __chabely__, R. Winchester y __GreenEyesSpn__; y no se preocupen, yo nunca abandono, solo tardo milenios en actualizar… a veces, gracias por la paciencia._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NUEVE**

**BAÑO**

Las burbujas llenaban la cocina, Bobby normalmente estaría enfadado hasta el infinito y más haya, pero si los causantes de las burbujas eran bebés adorables tomando su baño diario, no había queja, aunque veía de forma amenazadora a Sam, quien fue quien preparo el agua.

- Ya te lo dije Bobby, no se que paso – dijo Sam suspirando, mientras bañaba a Gabriel, quien estaba más que contento en el agua, moviendo sus bracitos con alegría y lanzado chorros a su "tio" y "abuelo" postizo.

- Lo que digas – murmuro enfadado Bobby mientras él sostenía a Lucyfer, quien prefería el agua tibiecita, y a quien hace cinco minutos estaba completamente limpio, pero no, aun no quería salir de la tina, y cada vez que intentaban sacarlo se ponía a llorar, Bobby suspiro.

Mientras Cas cargaba a Michael y Rafael, él último siempre tenía cierto recelo de entrar al agua, Dean supuso que le tenía cierto miedo, así que normalmente lo bañaba el ángel, ya que le daba más confianza, aunque ha últimas fechas podía estar con Dean a gusto.

Hablando del rubio mayor, este se encontraba sacando fotos, de los bebés en el baño y sin ropa.

- Dean, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – pregunto Sam cuando el flash de la cámara lo dejo momentáneamente ciego.

- Lo que todo buen padre haría, sacar fotos tiernas de bebés que cuando crezcan serán humillantes para presentar a los amigos – el rubio sonrió un poco maniático.

- Eso es cruel – dijo Sam tapando a Gabriel con una toalla para secarlo y ponerle su ropita.

- ¿Qué?, al menos no estoy subiéndolo a la internet o los estoy asustando a propósito, eso si es crueldad – murmuro el rubio dejando la cámara a Sam, mientras toma a Rafael para bañarlo.

- Padres – murmuro Bobby tratando se sacar a Lucyfer de la tina, sin éxito, resoplado enfadado.

- Además, solo es una pequeña garantía – murmuro Dean viendo a todos los bebés, recordando la vez que les canto.

- ¿Garantía? – pregunto Castiel ya bañando a Michael.

- Nada importante, un secreto entre Lucy, Gabe, Rafy y yo – murmuro Dean, Castiel y Michael no entendieron, y Dean pudo jurar que ambos ladearon la cabeza.

¡Lindo!

Grito su subconsciente, rodo los ojos porque esa clase de pensamientos se estaban haciendo demasiado habituales.

- ¿Dean? – pregunto su hermano cargando a Gabriel completamente vestido y seco.

- Lo que sea, saca más fotos – murmuro Dean mientras con un popote hacia más burbujas, para deleite de Gabriel.

Y no, Lucyfer aun no quiere salir de la tina.


	10. Halloween I

_**Titulo:**__ Baby Angel _

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles._

_Gracias a LiaCollins, cpkennedy, __VampirezShepherd023__ y kairyu por sus mensajes, también agradezco a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo para leerme._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DIEZ**

**HALLOWEEN I**

Dean tenía una nueva fiesta para querer, de cierta manera aun le tenía recelo, pero cuando se podía disfrutar de ricos dulces gratis, él no se quejaba, y menos si le daban porciones generosas.

- Dulce o truco – dijo a la puerta, mientras una pareja de esposo asomaban por la puerta.

- Oh, que adorables – dijo la mujer quien se derretía en azúcar.

- Monik, compórtate – susurro su esposo nerviosamente, aunque el también consideraba que los pequeños bebés eran lindos, uno era de cabello negro y ojos negros, y estaba disfrazado de osito, uno era rubio con ojos azules, que vestía como vaquero, el de ojos mieles y castaño, vestía de diablo y el de pelo negro con ojos azules vestía como un angelito.

- Sus hijos son muy lindos señor – dijo la mujer casi vaciando la gran cantidad de sus dulces de su tazón a la bolsita que colgaba al frente de la carriola donde venia los bebés, que parecía un auto clásico.

- Si lo son – Dean sonrió un poco forzado, pero lo olvido cuando vio los dulces.

- Creo que ya es suficiente Dean – dijo Sam en la acera, esperando que su hermano dejase de pedir dulces.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Dean robando un chocolate.

- Esto es tan infantil, ni siquiera son capaces de comerlos – menciono Sam mientras evitaba que Gabriel tomara algún dulces y se lo comiera – Gabriel no, aun no tienes dientes para pudrir – dijo Sam al bebé, quien puso mala cara al verse sin caramelos.

- Exactamente Sam – dijo Dean siguiendo con la conversación – cuando crezcan ya no tendré la oportunidad de quitárselos – levantando los hombros restándole importancia.

- Te estás aprovechando de ellos – Sam tenía una mirada acusadora, la misma que le dirigía Gabriel a su hermano – ¿Y no es peligroso que estés afuera hoy? – pregunto Sam – por lo demonios y todo eso.

- Cas está vigilando – dijo Dean tomando dirección a su coche.

- ¿Dónde?, pensé que lo habían llamado del cielo – dijo Sam confundido.

- ¿Creíste que saldría sin apoyo con cuatro bebés en este día?, Dios Sam, ¿Me crees tan estúpido?, no me contestes – dice Dean fingiendo indignación, mientras llegaba al impala y acomodaba los asientos de bebé en la parte trasera.

- Bueno, ¿Y donde esta Cas? – pregunta Sam desconfiado.

- Aquí – respondió el ángel dándole un susto a Sam.

- Maldito hermano menor desconfiado – dijo Dean mientras tomaba a Gabriel y le quitaba otro dulce. Miguel estaba dormido ya, Rafael estaba dormitando y Lucyfer quería quitarse la ropa blanca. Dean sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Dean, considero que deberías cambiar de au… - antes de que Castiel acabara la frase, Dean entro en el auto y lo arranco - …to.

Sam suspiro, Castiel le miro interrogante.

- ¿Me puedes llevar a la casa de Bobby? – pregunto Sam, Castiel asintió mientras ponía dos dedos en la frente del menor de los Winchester y este desapareció.

El ángel saco un libro, con un gran número tres en romano.

- Y ahora, ¿Cómo haré que Dean consiga un nuevo auto para los bebés? – y con esa interrogante desapareció.


	11. Navidad I

_**Titulo:**__ Baby Angel _

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Colección de dabbles. _

_Gracias a LiaCollins, __Dee Spiegel__, __GreenEyesSpn__, natii, __chabely__, angel de acuario y __nakatsu-suichi__ por sus mensajes, también agradezco a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo para leerme._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ONCE**

**NAVIDAD I**

Pronto llegó la navidad al hogar Winchester, y estos como buenos, ahm, consumistas, si eso, se dedicaron a colgar todos los adornos del mercado que podrían comprar dependiendo de sus ingresos económicos.

Por supuesto, Dean y Sam tuvieron que conseguir empleos legales, Dean fue contratado en una empresa constructora, y él tenia buenas manos con la madera, aunque le molestaban bastante las burlas de Sam y Bobby. Mientras tanto, el menor de los Winchester consiguió un trabajo como maestro en una primaria, era él más querido de los profesores y donde los alumnos le hacían caso.

Bobby fungió como niñera cierta parte del tiempo, pero no decírselo en su cara que te arrancaba la cabeza. Mientras Castiel era el encargado de cuidar a sus hermanos mayores mientras los humanos estaban ocupados, Dean y Sam en sus trabajos legales, y Bobby como investigador para otros cazadores. Castiel tenía todo el tiempo del mundo en esos momentos.

Así que aclarado del porque tenían dinero, Sam había sido contagiado por el espíritu navideño y compro unos adornos sencillos. Luego Dean fue él siguiente en recibir el virus de la navidad, proponiéndose hacer la mejor navidad que esa casa haya visto, también incluía a Castiel, que a lenguas ponía cara de no saber qué estaba pasando.

El árbol fue instalado en la sala, acomodando algunos muebles para que cupieran en orden, el rojo y dorado eran sus colores predominantes, para combinar con el tapiz de la pared, luciendo una estrella semitransparente que reflejaba la luz hecha de…, bueno, Castiel fue quien la trajo, así que no estaban seguros de que material estaba hecha, solo que tenía que ser cara o rara, Dean no pregunto, solo le agradeció el gesto.

La comida corrió por parte de Sam y Bobby, quienes se negaron dejar entrar a Dean, quien quería hacer una receta exótica. En todo caso, se encargo de cuidar a los bebés, a quienes vistió con trajecitos de Santa Claus en tela suavecita, excepto Gabriel, a quien le consiguió un traje del reno Rodolfo.

- Hey Cas – dijo Dean mientras dejaba a los bebés en la cuna.

- ¿Si? – pregunto a un viendo la vestimenta roja, se le hacia un poco tonta, pero al rubio parecía gustarle.

- Vas a tener que cambiarte – dice el cazador, buscando algo en unas bolsas, el ángel se vio a sí mismo.

- No veo el punto, mi ropa actual está en optimas condiciones – dice Castiel enfrentando de nuevo la mirada de Dean.

- Yo lo sé, ahora ve a bañarte y cambiarte para bajar a cenar en familia – dijo el ojiverde mientras le entrega un montón de ropa que había sacado de una bolsa, Castiel iba a replicar que no necesitaba un baño, pero dejo las palabras en su boca al notar que esa ropa la había comprado Dean para él y con una cálida sensación en el pecho fue a acatar lo dicho.

A las siete en punto, la cena estaba lista.

Cada uno de los integrantes se vistió de manera que estaban a gusto, Sam con pantalón deportivo en color negro y una sudadera verde oscuro, debajo de esta se alcanzaba a notar una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra. Bobby simplemente se vistió como todos los días, no había más cómodo que lo pudiera convencer, Dean con sus inseparables vaqueros con una camiseta guinda de manga larga, y a juzgar por la falta de suéter o chamarra, bastante caliente debía ser.

Michael, Rafael, Gabriel y Lucifer se encontraban cada uno en una silla para bebés, Dean ya se había encargado de tomar fotos para el recuerdo. El ojimiel quería quitarse los cuernos de la cabecita, pero no podía, Lucyfer odiaba las botitas y a cada ratito se las estaba quitando, Miguel logro quitarse el gorrito de la cabeza, mientras su cabello empezaba a cubrir sus ojos ya, Rafael no parecía molesto por la ropa, al parecer le gustaban las cosas suavecitas y peluditas.

Reunidos en el comedor para indicar la cena, el ángel aun no aparecía. Dean estuvo tentado a llamarlo, pero no sabía en las condiciones en las que se encontraría, bien podría estar en camino, o estar mojado y desnudo. Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Dean al imaginarse lo último.

- ¿Dean? – pregunto Sam levantando una ceja. El rubio trato se no sonrojarse por lo antes pensado, y trato de encontrar alguna frase que decir, sin embargo un aleteo le salvo.

- Ya era hora, tengo hambre – dijo Dean poniéndole atención al recién llegado, quien había dejado su traje inseparable, para usar unos vaqueros que se amoldaban bastante bien a sus piernas, un suéter de cuello alto en color azul marino, que le combinaba con sus ojos.

- Lamento la demora – dice el ángel, a quien se le notaba aun el cabello húmedo, Dean abrió y cerró la boca como un pez por unos segundos.

- Muy bien, a comer se ha dicho – dice Sam empezando a servir, en la mesa se encontraban puré de patata, un poco de pasta fusilli, el pavo, unas piezas de pan francés, la cerveza y whisky, y otras cosas que Castiel no reconoció. A pesar de no necesitar sustento se le fue servido un plato, que se dispuso a comer, porque Dean quería que la familia comiera junta.

Sonaba tan raro que este se refiriera a tres humanos, un ángel y cuatro arcángeles como familia. Pero sonaba tan bien.

Hablando de los arcángeles, ellos ya podían comer cosas más solidas, y podían alimentarse lo mejor posible dentro de sus habilidades motrices, Sam les había servido avena con plátano casero, receta de Bobby, no pregunten como la hizo, él solamente lo hizo.

- Será lo más dulce que podrás comer en un tiempo largo – fue lo que dijo Sam dirigiéndose a Gabriel, quien con su manita tomo un poco y se lo llevo a su boca, aprobando que el sabor era lo suficiente dulce empezó a comer. Lucyfer no puso mucha resistencia a la comida, era buena. Rafael trataba de usar la cuchara como se debe, dando resultados infructuosos, y Michael solo tomaba pequeñas porciones, siendo el único limpio de los cuatros, los otros tres estaban hechos un desastre.

Una vez acabada la cena, se pusieron al lado del árbol, descansando en los sillones.

- Como ustedes ya saben que no existe Santa, no veo el porqué no deban tener sus regalos ahora – dice Dean a los bebés, quienes le miran confundidos. El rubio saco una bolsa, de dónde saca una oveja de peluche que le da a Rafael, quien la toma con curiosidad, pero al ver que es suavecita la abraza torpemente.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste de compras? – pregunto Sam claramente sorprendido.

- No me acuerdo – dice torpemente, mientras saca un dragón y se lo da a Lucyfer, quien levanta una ceja, claramente preguntando si eso era suyo, igualmente lo tomo con curiosidad.

- Recuerdo que los compraste en noviembre – dice Castiel recodando.

- Cas, serás traidor – dijo Dean avergonzándose, mientras saca un peluche en forma de chocolate, tenia ojos y boca, Gabriel parecía feliz por el regalo que se metió en la boca de inmediato.

- No dijo nada de que era un secreto – Castiel inclino la cabeza confundido.

- No importa, no deberías delatarme – dice mientras mira a Michael, comprarle un peluche a este arcángel fue más difícil que a los demás, pero encontró algo que pudiera gustarle, era una clase de ballena con un gran cuerno en la frente, algo de Narval se llamaba, los ojos azules miraron el peluche con curiosidad, Dean lo puso a su lado, y este se recostó en el, si, buen lugar para dormir.

- Quien te hubiera imaginado – se burlo Bobby, Dean rodo los ojos.

- No se pongan celosos, también tengo para ustedes – para Sam hubo un portafolio para meter las cosas de la escuela, para Bobby una nueva y potente arma, y para Cas, un reloj.

- Pero ya me diste la ropa – se quejo el ángel.

- Tú solo acéptalo – se quejo Dean, quien recibió unas nuevas partes para su nena, y libros del buen padre, "_Sam si serás bastardo"_

- Te lo mereces – dice Bobby con su nuevo licor de marca reconocida de parte de Sam y le dio a Sam un auto bastante bueno para trasladarse.

- Pero no les he dado nada – en ángel quien había recibido aparte del reloj una cámara fotográfica de parte de Sam y un arma honorifica de parte de Bobby.

- Que vengas a ayudarnos con los bebés cuenta, eso y la estrella, que se ve genial – dice Dean apuntándola.

- ¿Eso?, pero si solo es un alótropo del carbono – contesto simplemente Castiel, Sam se atraganto.

- ¿Alótropo del carbono? – el menor de los Winchester parpadeo muy rápido.

- ¿Qué pasa Sam? – pregunto Dean por la reacción de su hermanito.

- ¿Nos has dado un diamante?, un diamante – dice Sam mirando de nuevo a la estrella.

- Un diamante – repite Dean, no tan sorprendido, ya sabía que era cara o rara cuando Cas la trajo – bueno, al menos tenemos la universidad de los chicos asegurada – el rubio rio con gracia, Castiel solo inclino la cabeza confundido, Bobby solo bufo y Sam seguía sin creerse lo ocurrido.

Fue una buena navidad.


	12. Pediatra

_**Titulo:**__ Baby Angel _

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_**Colección de dabbles. **_

_Gracias a LiaCollins, nakatsu-suich, __GreenEyesSpn__, __Alyson1.0__, ariam18, __kayriu__, ShindouUchiha, __VampirezShepherd023__ y natii, sus mensajes me animan tanto, ya habrá acción, ya la habrá, por ahora paciencia. También muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dan una vuelta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DOCE**

**PEDIATRA**

Había cosas que Dean amaba, llevar a los bebés al pediatra no era una de ellas, pero Sam y Bobby habían insistido, y como padre humano que no le quedaba de otra, así que ahora estaba esperando en aquella sala a que lo llamaran para que la pediatra revisara a los chiquitines.

Se sentía raro en medio de tantas mujeres con bebés y niños en diferentes edades, mirándolo asombradas, una: porque era un hombre muy apuesto; dos: tenía cuatro bebés, un numero bastante impresionante para el promedio de la gente en Estados Unidos, y más cuando ninguno se parecía a él, además, la recepcionista le hacía ojitos coquetos, y no estaba mal la mujer.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar con miradas coquetas también él, una persona entro por la puerta, llevaba un abrigo familiar, Dean dirigió su mirada a Cas, quien había entrado algo distraído y viendo a todos lados, pero directamente a su dirección, llego y sentó al lado del rubio.

- Amigo, ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto desconcertado el rubio.

- Me senté a tu lado – dijo Castiel simplemente.

- No me refiero a eso, el acto de entrar por la puerta como un humano normal y corriente, ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Había mucha gente y Sam me dijo que viniera – contesto mientras miraba a sus hermanos atentamente tocando distraídamente la carriola donde venían los bebés, Dean iba a cuestionar que desde cuando le importaba la gente que estaba en la habitación, pero fue interrumpido.

- Señor Winchester puede pasar – dijo la recepcionista mirando al hombre recién llegado.

- Bueno Cas, ayúdame con esto ya que estas aquí – dijo moviendo la carriola al consultorio, Castiel le siguió, una dama encantadora les recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- Bienvenido Señor Winchester – ella saludo de mano a Dean.

- Me siento viejo, dígame Dean – responde con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien – miro a Castiel con curiosidad.

- Él es Cas, Castiel – Dean se encarga de decir el nombre, la doctora abre un poco los ojos, y el rubio tiene una sospecha de lo que está pasando por la mente de la pediatra, después de todo ella tiene un poco de datos de ellos para poder hacer

- Oh – susurra mientras ríe un poco nerviosa – mucho gusto en conocerle Señor Winchester – le da la mano al ángel, quien tarda un poco en captar que se refieren a él, el ser llamado Winchester le provocaba una sensación agradable, estrecha la mano de la doctora imitando sus acciones – tiene un nombre no muy común – ella termino el saludo y se dirigió a los bebés, quienes eran una monada – y sus hijos son muy lindos - Dean se ingiere un poco.

- Son arcángeles – dice Castiel, y la doctora tiene una sonrisa tierna, un padre que le pone apodos cariñosos a sus hijos siempre le ponen de buen humor.

- No lo dudo – responde ella – entonces vamos a checar a estos pequeños, el primero en ser revisado es Gabriel, quien quería una paleta que tenía en el mostrador, premio que se le otorgo cuando acabo. Michael fue el siguiente, quien parecía incomodo, cuando fue el turno de Lucyfer, la doctora solo levanto una ceja por el nombre, él último fue Rafael, que se resistía a cualquier contacto con la mujer, Castiel tuvo que ayudarle para que completaran el proceso, cuando regresaron a la seguridad de la carriola, Lucy y Migue se calmaron, Gabriel no hacía caso por chupar un dulce, con ingredientes naturales, pero era un dulce, mientras Rafael estaba en los brazos de Castiel.

- ¿Eso sería todo? – pregunto Dean con curiosidad poniendo todas las medidas de seguridad para la carriola.

- Así es, los cuatro están muy bien – le da una tarjeta al rubio – he apuntado notas en sus tarjetas de vacunación, y ya inicie su expediente, esta tarjeta viene la próxima cita y puede contar conmigo en cualquier caso de emergencia y puedan traer a sus hijos – Dean agradece el gesto.

Cuando regresa a casa, baña a los bebés y los pone en su cuna para que duerman, Cas ya se ha ido para entonces y él puede disfrutar un poco.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Sam cuando llego de la escuela.

- Divertido si hubieras estado – contesto Dean – a la próxima avísame cuando mandes a Cas conmigo, creyeron que éramos un matrimonio gay sin mucho que hacer dada la cantidad de bebés que tenía – dijo el rubio mientras se cambiaba de habitación.

Sam sonrió por la imagen mental, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

- … pero yo no le dije a Cas que fuera contigo –


	13. Parque I

_**Titulo:**__ Baby Angel _

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ Menciones sobre Dios, y mi nulo respeto por el final de la temporada cinco, hice lo que se me vino en gana._

_Aclaración: De la idea parque hay tres escenarios para este fic, este es uno, los otros dos fueron sugeridos por lectoras, y chicas, sus ideas serán escritas, solo paciencia._

_**Colección de dabbles. **_

_Gracias a angel de acuario, LiaCollins, R. Winchester, nakatsu-suichi, __Yvarlcris__, __VampirezShepherd023__, __Alyson1.0__, __GreenEyesSpn__, natii y __kayriu__ sus mensajes me animan tanto, ya habrá acción, ya la habrá, por ahora paciencia. También muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dan una vuelta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TRECE **

**PARQUE I**

La primera palabra de Gabriel fue "olate", que bien pudo traducirse como chocolate.

La primera palabra de Lucifer fue "mío", si no sabían que el niño era posesivo, en ese momento quedo confirmado.

La primera palabra de Rafael fue algo parecido a "osses", que nadie sabía que significaba, aunque Castiel afirmaba que era la palabra suave.

Sin embargo, Michael, era el único que se mantenía en silencio. Aunque fue el primero en ponerse en pie y caminar unos cuantos pasos, sus hermanos aun estaban gateando. Era extraño, pero Sam pidió paciencia.

No es que le preocupara mucho mientras estaba en la banca de aquel parque platicando con una mujer preciosa, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía acción.

- ¿Son sus hijos? – pregunto la chica, que tenia como 28 años, era castaña y traía ropa de correr, se había parado momentáneamente en la banca de Dean para descansar, pero el rubio aprovecho para sacar platica.

- No, solo los estoy cuidado – lo que era cierto.

- ¿Cuatro?, es muy considerado – dijo la chica maravillada, viendo a los cuatro bebés quienes jugaban en una esquina de la banca.

- Si, aunque a veces uno necesita un descanso – utilizando la mirada picara, la que lograba conquistar a toda chica que se le pusiera en frente. Sin embargo…

- Paddy – la conversación fue acallada por una voz infantil, era Michael, incluso sus hermanos se quedaron callados, Michael se levanto en sus pequeñas piernas y camino hasta Dean – Paddy – volvió a hablar pero ahora con más entusiasmo.

- Es muy lindo – dijo la chica, confundida por el nombramiento.

- Si verdad – contesto Dean, justo cuando iba a juntar a Michael, este percibe otra cosa y corre tanto como puede.

- ¡Paddy! – Dean y la mujer notan como el bebé va y abraza en la pierna a un hombre de gabardina y ojos azules, que no estaba ahí hace unos momentos.

- Dean, es hora de volver a casa – mientras toma a Michael y lo alza.

- ¿Soltero eh? – dice la mujer mientras de la una cachetada a Dean, yéndose muy digna. Gabriel y Lucyfer estallaron a risas por la escena, mientras el rubio se sobaba la parte afectada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cas pregunta preocupado, tratando de no rostizar a la mujer que lastimo al rubio.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de aparecer cuando estoy ocupado?¨- pregunto un poco molesto.

- No sabia que estabas ocupado – dijo Castiel solemne, Dean trato de entender que nunca Cas lo había visto ligar en un parque, normalmente lo hacia en un bar.

- Bien, bien – su atención se dirigió al bebé que tenia el ángel.

- ¿Paddy? – pregunta Michael con sus grandes ojos azules.

- Supongo que es hora de volver a la casa – tomo a Rafael, Michael y Lucyfer del suelo y los puso en la carriola. Cas aun cargaba a Michael, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento.


	14. Bruja

_**Titulo:**__ Baby Angel _

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias:**__ En este capitulo sale una bruja, y realmente quizás no salga como debería ser._

_**Aclaración: **__Estoy usando una pequeña creencia de México, mis abuelas siempre decían que funcionaba, ha saber._

_**Colección de dabbles. **_

_Agradezco a __VampirezShepherd023__, angel de acuario, __Alyson1.0__, nakatsu-suichi, LiaCollins, __GreenEyesSpn__, __kayriu__, __Kokoro Yana y M0nzteer por sus comentarios, y a toda otra persona que me lee._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CATORCE **

**BRUJA**

Una flor de la muerte.

Tierra de cementerio.

Sangre de la victima.

El corazón de un niño…

- El corazón de un niño – una voz de una mujer se escucho en el sótano de alguna casa, mientras revisaba sus frascos – no tengo, tendré que ir a buscar uno entonces.

Dean se encontraba empujando una carriola con los bebés, quienes ese día habían ido con la pediatra para revisiones generales, mediciones y el tratamiento para los dientes, que ya empezaban a salir y los arcángeles no paraban de quejarse. La doctora había sido muy amable en darle un medicamento para las encías, y como era dulce, todos aprobaban el sabor.

Cuando salió del consultorio, era algo tarde, pero la brisa y el clima aun se sentían agradables para un paseo al parque, tomo a los bebés y los acomodo en el auto, condujo un poco hasta llegar al parque, y darles un paseo.

Llego a la banca que siempre tomaba en el parque, tratando de no recordar el penoso momento de hace unas semanas donde le abofetearon junto a la risa de Sam y Bobby cuando les conto porque tenia la mejilla roja.

Sin embargo, antes de relajarse, sus sentidos le dijeron que era observado, Dean miro a todos lados buscando algo anormal, el parque estaba un poco solo pero los pocos niños que había, hacían risas contagiosas, a simple vista no existía nada, pero rara vez el sentido de alerta de un cazador fallaba.

Así que rápidamente regreso a su auto, mirando tanto como podía a su alrededor. Metió los bebes sin orden, sorteando algunas bolsas que se le habían encargado, dejando colgando unas cuerdas y unas tijeras abiertas, que en ese momento no eran la prioridad, cerro la puerta e inmediatamente trato de llegar al asiento de conducción, pero no pudo.

Una moto salió de la nada y lo envistió, el golpe no había sido demasiado fuerte pero lo alejo del auto.

- Hola cariño – dijo una mujer castaña, vistiendo como cualquier mujer que va al parque a pasear a sus hijos, tenia como treinta tantos años, ella se acerco al auto.

- No te acerques perra – intento acercarse, pero la moto intento embestirlo de nuevo.

- Solo tomare uno, después de todo, tienes muchos – dijo la mujer, sonriendo mientras tocaba el vidrio del auto.

¡Una bruja!

- ¡Cas! – grito mientras trataba de quitarse la moto de encima, mientras la bruja abría la puerta y trataba de tomar a uno de los bebés.

Sin embargo, el único sonido que salió fue el grito de dolor de la bruja, quien se había cortado con las tijeras la mano, estas cayeron al suelo abiertas, haciendo una equis en el piso, la mujer trato de retroceder, pero no pudo, estaba congelada.

En ese instante apareció Castiel, quien tomo de la cabeza a la bruja y le rostizo el cerebro. La moto se dejo caer al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Castiel, Dean se acerco al auto para mirar a los bebés, quienes estaban con los ojos abiertos, inquietos y algo asustados, pero bien.

- Gracias Cas – responde Dean, mientras se deja apoyar en el auto, se había asustado tanto.

Como Dean no estaba para conducir, pidió de favor que Castiel los llevara a la casa, en un batir de alas Dean y los ángeles se encontraban en la sala donde un sorprendido Bobby Singer no los esperaba.

- ¿Qué demonios? – pregunto frunciendo las cejas.

- Una bruja ataco a Dean, esta muerta – respondió Cas – tengo que ir a eliminar el cuerpo y buscar que estaba haciendo, traeré tu auto también – y con eso desapareció.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Bobby.

- Si – murmuro aun nervioso, la bruja le había tomado con la guardia baja, si no fuera porque se corto y se congelo, quizás se hubiera llevado uno de los bebés. Quizás al principio no estaba contento con ellos, pero se había encariñado, y la idea de que la bruja se hubiera salido con la suya le hacia malestar en el estomago.

No comió bien, y los bebés tampoco, es como si de repente quedara más que claro que necesitan protección y eran débiles, esto había sido una experiencia muy traumática para los cinco.

Cuando se entero Sam, simplemente se mordió los labios, pero no había mucho que hacer cuando Dean se ponía en plan paranoico.

Una vez en la noche, Dean no se sentía seguro dejar a los bebés ni siquiera en la cuna, que estaba a dos metros de él, así que simplemente acomodó almohadas en una esquina de la cama, puso a Michael, Lucyfer, Rafael y Gabriel en medio y él en la otra esquina, esperando el sueño, los bebés fueron vencidos de inmediato, pero no el rubio.

El sonido de alas le dio un suspiro, porque sabía quien era.

- Hola Dean, deje su auto afuera – fue lo que contesto el ángel, viendo con extrañeza la escena que le recibió, Dean nunca había dormido con los bebés.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer? – pregunto Dean, Castiel tomo unos minutos en entender.

- Eso no importa Dean, esta muerta – respondió Cas mientras se sentaba en el lado donde estaban las almohadas en la parte inferior dándole una mirada al rubio.

- Pero…

- Ve a dormir – Dean no hablo, y se acomodo en la cama, sintiéndose más seguro con Castiel en la vigilia. En pocos minutos estaba dormido, con un ángel a la mira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La creencia consiste que si tienes un bebé pongas tijeras en forma de cruz en las puertas y ventanas, y las brujas no entraran, no se que hacen las tijeras, por eso hice que les cortan. _

_También se dice que si sospechas de que alguien es una bruja, puedes comprobarlo dejando disimuladamente unas tijeras en forma de cruz en la misma habitación que la bruja, y esta se quedaría paralizada._

_Eso cuentan mis abuelas, quien sabe si sea cierto, pero me gusto incluirlo a la historia. Además hay otros mitos, pero eso los dejamos por el momento._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
